¿Dejarlo ir?
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Higuchi comienza a pensar si está bien que siga teniendo sentimientos por su superior. Así que se pregunta, ¿dejarlo ir o no?


El motivo por el cual no me he ido de la Mafia, es por Akutagawa. Tal vez era demasiado obvia, tal vez era demasiado insistente.

Tal vez, era tiempo de dejarlo ir.

En cierta forma, sentía que era lo correcto, pero dolía. Sus sentimientos por él dolían, pero también el dejarlos ir.

Aquello lo había platicado con su hermana, siendo ella quien le aconsejó darse su tiempo. Pensar bien si realmente quería hacerlo.

Por eso, cuando estaba en su día libre, se dedicó a caminar por Yokohama con su vestimenta de civil. Viendo las tiendas, comprando uno que otro aperitivo, pensando que hacer.

Se sentó en una banca con vista al mar, mirando el atardecer caer, al igual que sus lágrimas. Estaba bien desahogarse.

Estaba bien deshacerse de aquello que sólo te lastima. Pero era difícil, era doloroso.

Era doloroso, por haberse hecho ilusiones, por tener esperanzas, y por desprenderse de aquello que tanto cuido y atesoró.

¿Pero qué podía ella ofrecerle a su Senpai? Era una persona que había sido muy herida en el pasado, y que, hasta estos días, no aceptaba ayuda de nadie. Que no conocía sentimientos más allá del odio, la derrota y la vergüenza.

\- ¿Entonces qué significó esa vez que lo fui a salvar? ¿Nada? – se preguntó, con las manos en el rostro. Tratando de no mostrar demasiado su pena, su dolor.

¿Qué significó ese _"gracias"_? ¿Sólo un mísero _"gracias, Higuchi"_? Maldita sea, aquello sólo le dio alas. Aquello sólo le dio la insulsa esperanza de que algún día, él se daría cuenta de que ella existía.

Que ella lo quería.

Que ella, quería estar en su vida.

Que quería ser algo o alguien en su vida.

-Tengo que eliminar estos sentimientos… tengo que hacerlo. – se decía, temblando. – Pero, ¿cómo?

Ah, como dolía el estar enamorado. Era más fácil enfrentarse a organizaciones enemigas, que dejar de quererlo.

Ah, como se odiaba por eso.

A la mierda eso de que el amor era el sentimiento más bonito. Lo que le pasaba no rayaba ni en eso, era una tonta y una masoquista.

Se levantó de la banca, moqueando, limpiando lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas. Tal vez compraría unas cervezas de camino a casa y se la pasaría tomando hasta olvidar su nombre.

Sí, eso sonaba bien para ella.

Compró sus latas de cerveza, siendo que la bolsa que cargaba pesaba más de lo esperado. Pero no importaba.

Chocó con alguien, dejando caer su bolsa. No tenía muchos ánimos, así que sólo se disculpó sin ver a la persona, agachándose a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Higuchi?

Se paralizó, ¿tanto así la vida se empeñaba en hacerle la vida más miserable? Bueno, eso era exagerar.

Decidió fingir demencia, que vergüenza que Akutagawa le viese tan deplorable.

Pareció que él no se lo tomó muy bien. La agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que detuviese su labor de recoger sus cervezas.

Mierda. Ojalá usara Rashoumon con ella para no tener que verlo más… Bueno, ni tanto, tenía que cuidar de su hermana.

-Te estoy hablando, no me ignores.

La mano le comenzó a temblar, decidió calmarse y fingir serenidad. Una que no poseía en esos instantes.

-… ¿Sucede algo, Senpai?

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo.

\- ¿P-Por qué la pregunta? Sólo estaba… comprando cerveza. – esta vez, no pudo ocultar sus nervios. Podía sentir la mirada de Akutagawa en su nuca, cosa que sólo la ponía intranquila.

Akutagawa la inspeccionó con la mirada. Los motivos de su pregunta eran más que obvios; no lo estaba mirando directamente, estaba temblando y su voz la delataba, además de que había comprado bastante cerveza.

Cosa que sólo, lo intrigaba. ¿Qué era lo que tenía su subordinada? ¿Y por qué le preocupaba a él?

-Cuando estas hablando con alguien tienes que verlo a la cara. Mírame, Higuchi.

\- _No quiero. No quiero. No quiero._ – pensaba Higuchi, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Acaso no veía que sólo le hacía daño?

Ryuunosuke la soltó, terminando de recoger las latas que faltaban. Tomando de paso la bolsa, sólo poniendo aún más en tensión a Ichiyo.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. Ya que veo que no estás en condiciones de ir por tu cuenta. – comenzó a caminar unos pasos, para luego detenerse, notando que Higuchi no le seguía. - ¿Qué esperas?

A duras penas se enderezó, y en ningún momento le miró. Eso lo hizo molestar, por alguna razón.

Higuchi no estaba ahí, sólo estaba ahí su cuerpo. Akutagawa no pudo evitar compararla con Kyouka, en esos tiempos cuando ella se comportaba como una muñeca.

Justo como ella en esos momentos, cosa que lo irritaba.

Con desgana entró a su apartamento, seguido de su superior. Buscó por todos lados a su hermana, no estaba.

\- _Tal vez está con sus amigas._ – pensó, suspirando. Akutagawa dejó la bolsa en la mesa, siendo agradecida por Higuchi. Lo miró un momento, quería beber hasta olvidar, pero no quería ser desconsiderada con su superior. Abrió una lata de cerveza, y la otra se la tendió a él.

Él la tomó, casi no era de beber.

Higuchi tomó dos sorbos de su cerveza, para luego tomarla de golpe. Todo bajo la mirada de Akutagawa, quien luego decidió a tomar un poco de la cerveza.

Llevaba ya como cinco latas, y ya casi comenzaba a cabecear. Akutagawa llevaba mínimo tres.

-Lo odio, Senpai. – dijo con resentimiento, llevándose otra cerveza a la boca. Akutagawa la miró fijamente, como si quisiera confirmar lo que había escuchado. Higuchi lo notó, casi riendo con descaró. – Lo odio, Akutagawa.

Akutagawa tomó de su cerveza.

\- Lo odio tanto. Usted me hace sentir tan miserable… me hace sentir como una inútil y una masoquista. – Akutagawa la miró, mientras tomaba de su cerveza. Higuchi se tomó otra cerveza de golpe. – No me deja ayudarle o conocerlo más, y me duele que usted siempre me rechace de forma cruel. Sé que nada de lo que usted piense o haga me incumbe, pero no puedo evitarlo… lo amo. – estampó con fuerza la lata, sobresaltando a Akutagawa. - ¡Lo amo maldita sea! ¡Lo amo y usted no se da cuenta! ¿Por qué ella y no yo!

Ryuunosuke no sabía que decir, ¿serían los efectos del alcohol?

-Por eso decidí ya no amarlo más. Decidí sólo verlo como mi superior…

Suficiente, se dijo Akutagawa. La calló, en un beso brusco. Higuchi ya no sabía que pasaba o qué hacer, sólo decidió seguir aquel beso.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente se tornó caluroso. Por su cabeza pasó que era por la cerveza.

Rompió el beso, mirando un poco embobada al pelinegro.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo hizo? Yo…

-Tú me hiciste algo, y tú vas a arreglarlo. – la acorraló contra la mesa.

\- ¿Q-Qué? – estaba confundida y ciertamente, intrigada. - ¿Qué hi-hice Akutagawa-senpai?

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían más. Era realmente vergonzoso hablar de lo que le pasaba.

Y aún más, el que tu antiguo mentor te insinuase lo que te pasaba. Y luego quedar como un tonto al darte cuenta más tarde.

\- Eres culpable de que provocarme desvelos. De hacerme sentir como un idiota por esto que siento. – Higuchi ya no sabía que decir, y mucho menos al escuchar esas palabras. – No sé si esto es a lo que todos llaman amor, pero, tú me haces sentir extraño. Es tu culpa, Ichiyo Higuchi.

¿Se podía morir de dicha?

…

No recordaba mucho lo que había pasado ayer. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber estado llorando por su amor no correspondido, comprar cervezas, encontrarse a Akutagawa y tomar con él…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose demasiado rápido, tanto así que terminó dando de lleno al suelo. En un golpe sordo.

Akutagawa se despertó, asomándose de la orilla de la cama. Miró interrogante a su ya no tan subordinada.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó, masajeando su sien con sus dedos. La resaca comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

Higuchi lo miró sonrojada, para luego mirarse. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aun conservaba su ropa de ayer. Al menos la situación no había llegado a extremos.

-N-Nada… es sólo que, ¿recuerda lo que pasó ayer? Es que…

Si ella era sincera, casi había tomado hasta olvidar.

Ryuunosuke pareció mirarla molesto, ¿acaso ella no recordaba lo que pasó?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – ni loco volvía a repetir lo que ayer le había dicho, a él no se le daba eso de expresarse en palabras. Higuchi parecía nerviosa, mientras sonreía de forma un poco tonta. Suspiró.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

-… Sólo el hecho, de que eres mi mujer. – Higuchi se quedó de piedra, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Se recostó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Aquello le causó cierta gracia a Akutagawa. - ¿Acaso no dijiste ayer que me amabas?

\- ¿Y-Yo dije eso! – chilló, muerta de vergüenza. Akutagawa sólo la veía, pensando en lo graciosa y tierna que se veía. Aunque aquel chillido, le hizo doler más la cabeza.

\- Deja de exagerar, no tiene nada de malo… ¿O es tan malo que ahora seas mi mujer?

No podía hablar de la vergüenza. Pero negó ante la interrogante de Ryuunosuke, claro que no se arrepentía.

-… N-No, es sólo que… es un poco vergonzoso recordar lo que pasó ayer.

-… Tienes razón. – se acostó en la cama, sintiendo como el sueño volvía a él. - ¿Qué somos ahora, Higuchi?

Excelente pregunta.

-… S-Supongo… - se aclaró la garganta, controlando su nerviosismo. – Somos algo parecido a… novios. – un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Ya veo. – suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Higuchi se incorporó del suelo, volviendo a la cama, acostándose.

Con cierta duda, se acercó al pelinegro. Se acurrucó con cierto temor a él, siendo Akutagawa quien la abrazó de la cintura.

Higuchi sonrió.

Tal vez, no lo dejaría ir. Y tal vez, tampoco sus sentimientos.


End file.
